


cold hands, warm heart

by yestojaejohn



Series: Cold Hands, Warm Heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Face Holding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sorry it’s so short, blurb!, just fluff, kun has a fat crush on roommate johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestojaejohn/pseuds/yestojaejohn





	cold hands, warm heart

johnny is kun’s best friend. kun _really_ likes johnny.

johnny is all soft sweaters, laying in the dark looking out at the night sky with quiet music playing in the background, a breath of fresh air on a spring day morning, the distant rings of wind chimes blowing gently. johnny is soft, he likes cuddles (prefers to be the little spoon), he likes frozen yogurt on any day, any time of year. he likes watching the rain fall and then walking in puddles after the rainstorm. 

and he also likes a lot of affection.

johnny notices the difference in kun the longer they be roommates. they hang out casually, have somewhat boring talks (as chenle and renjun have said to them), they know each other’s coffee orders by heart and johnny has taken the liberty of teaching kun some basic english terms and such. the more they spend time together the more johnny sees that kun has been acting different around him.

kun stands in front of johnny as they wait for the bus, he held a list he had made of groceries reading them aloud to confirm with his roomy what they need and don’t need. it wasn’t too cold out, fairly comfortable weather, johnny wore a cardigan and kun was as well (one he stole from johnny’s closet). and yet, there’s a red tint on the younger face. his nose is almost cherry red, his cheeks contrasting with his pale skin.

“you look hot, kun.” the sentence catches kun off guard and he swishes his head up almost giving him whiplash! his face suddenly feels hotter as he wonders why in the hell was johnny telling him he looked hot.

“huh?” he so graciously stumbles. the older only chuckles.

“your face looks red, here-” before kun can ask what he’s doing, johnny is placing his hands on the boys red cheeks.

now it’s clear to everyone that johnny has naturally cold hands. “cold hands, warm heart” he says almost daily when kun’s scolds him for how cold they are. kun knew his roommate wasn’t shy of skinship and usually kun isn’t either, especially with friends he’s extremely close to; like johnny. but he likes his roommate, he likes the man who’s placing his cold ass hands on his cheeks, though he was too shy to admit it (even to himself).

“oi,” kun scolds, pulling his face away from johnny’s ice cube hands, “your hands are too cold!”

“well your face is too hot!” johnny shoots back, taking a step closer to kun who had taken a step back from his little protest.

kun hates, god he hates that he pulled away because johnny’s hands were so soft and yes freezing but they held his face so gently and he felt like he was about to melt on the spot. due to this, his face goes a darker shade of red, to which johnny raises his eyebrows at and goes in to grab his friends face again.

with a huff and a roll of the eyes, kun let’s johnny cup his face again, longer this time. johnny can see over the youngest shoulder that their bus is coming. but he doesn’t budge. he stays where he is, his eyes are glued to kun’s and he smiles widely as he pushes his hands in, making the shorter pucker his cheeks and lips.

he giggles, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

johnny thinks that maybe, just maybe, kun needs the cold touch of his lips against his. and maybe, just maybe, kun is wishing that johnny would just make the move.


End file.
